Worth it
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: TRAD. Post Baskerville. Lestrade ne fait pas toujours ce que lui demande Mycroft. Furieux d'avoir été envoyé à Dartmoor sans explication, l'inspecteur va se confronter à l'aîné des Holmes pour des réponses. Mais quand des sentiments inconnus interfèrent dans l'altercation...


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous propose ma toute première traduction, en espérant avoir gardé l'esprit de l'écrit original et le style propre à l'auteur. Pourquoi cet Os? Allez savoir ! XD_

_Auteur : Iris Omega. Merci à elle de m'avoir permit de traduire son one-shot._

_Traductrice : P'tite-Yume (relue par ma Clo !)_

_Attention, si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 2 de la saison 2 il y a un risque de spoiler._

_Bonne lecture, _

_N'oubliez pas de lui laisser un review, je lui ferai parvenir. :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Worth it<em>**

* * *

><p>« Mycroft ! »<p>

Greg Lestrade martelait la porte, son poing frappait frénétiquement le bois solide. Cela ne prit que quelques coups à sa main pour commencer à avoir mal mais il était trop furieux pour se soucier de la douleur.

Lestrade savait comment garder son calme, depuis le temps... Il n'était pas le meilleur flic qui soit mais il savait comment faire son travail. Il savait comment faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'on lui avait prié de faire.

« Mycroft Holmes ! »

Les coups continuaient. Sa montre s'était arrêtée –plus de pile- mais il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Il ne se rappelait même pas de l'heure affichée dans la voiture quand il était revenu rapidement à Londres. En d'autres circonstances, Lestrade aurait fait attention à ne pas réveiller les voisins. Mais Mycroft était loin d'être normal et il n'avait pas de voisins. Du moins, pas à quatre heures du matin. Très peu de gens étaient encore au bureau à cette heure-ci, sauf Mycroft mais Mycroft était… singulier. _Singulier_. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Lestrade n'était pas un poète, mais il avait le sentiment que, même s'il l'avait été, il n'aurait pas été capable de trouver les mots adéquats, dans toute la langue anglaise, pour décrire Mycroft Holmes.

Pendant un moment il continua à frapper la porte, mais il savait que ça ne lui vaudrait qu'une main meurtrie et une porte résolument close. Le bois solide dont elle était constituée n'était pas facile à fracasser. Frustrée, Lestrade laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et s'adossa contre la porte, écoutant les signes de vie de l'autre côté. Quelque chose bourdonnait toujours dans ses oreilles – probablement un dernier effet de la drogue encore dans son système- mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il entendait des pas.

« Je sait que vous êtes là Mycroft. Laissez-moi entrer. »

Silence. Lestrade soupira et se massa le front. Pourquoi ces maudits frères Holmes persistaient-ils à le faire tourner en bourrique ? Il ne savait vraiment pas. Il ne le saurait jamais. Personne ne le saurait jamais. Ils étaient le premier facteur stress de sa vie, et Lestrade se demandait combien cela aurait pu être reposant de ne pas les avoir sur le dos. Agréablement reposant même… si durant ses vacances il n'avait reçu aucune instruction ! Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples…

« Je ne partirai pas. »

Toujours rien, juste du silence. Même s'il savait que cela ne ferait aucune différence, il éleva la voix.

« Je peux rester ici toute la nuit. C'est difficile de dormir quand on est énervé, vous savez. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la solide frontière de bois avait disparu. Sans prévenir. Lestrade trébucha, à moitié à l'intérieur, à moitié dans le couloir, désorienté et pataud. Une main placée précautionneusement sur son épaule droite lui permit de se stabiliser. Lestrade encore furieux regarda Mycroft, impassible. Aussitôt qu'il put tenir debout tout seul, Lestrade se dégagea de la main de l'autre homme et passa devant lui.

« Puisque que vous le désirez tant, entrez.»

Le ton sec de Mycroft ne fit qu'attiser la colère de Lestrade. Il tourna les talons pour lui faire face, pas le moins du monde intimidé par l'autre homme pourtant plus grand.

« Vous saviez, hein ? Vous _saviez_ ! Vous étiez forcément au courant !»

Il tremblait, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir si les spasmes provenaient de sa colère ou de la drogue.

« Vous saviez tout, n'est-ce pas ? Mycroft ne répondit pas, les lèvres figées en une ligne fine et sèche. _N'est-ce pas_ ?

- Inspecteur Lestrade, Mycroft ferma lentement la porte, faisant face à l'accusation et au regard furieux de Lestrade avec le calme guindé qu'il affichait toujours, Je peux vous assurer que je ne savais pas que votre pouviez être menacé de quelque façon que se soit.

- Des _conneries_ tout ça ! Vous êtes Mycroft Holmes ! Votre putain de boulot c'est d'être au courant de ce genre de choses !

- Inspecteur Lestrade-

- Non, Lestrade secoua la tête exaspéré et méfiant, non ! Vous savez… Si vous me l'aviez simplement _dit_, je n'aurais pas agi autrement ! Je serais allé en première ligne, comme chaque jour ! Comme chaque _putain_ de jours, Mycroft ! C'est mon _boulot_ ! Mais ça…, il s'arrêta une seconde, la gorge serrée sans la moindre raison. Mycroft ne bougeait pas, ne cillait pas. Ce n'était pas un ordre. C'était une simple demande de _votre_ part. Et j'ai accepté de vous aider, de vous rendre _service_. J'étais simplement supposé garder un œil sur Sherlock pour être sûr qu'il ne vous cause _aucun_ problème. Parce que _votre_ boulot est tellement plus important que le mien. Tellement plus important que _moi_, visiblement.

- C'est faux. »

Si Lestrade avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu voir la furtive lueur de douleur dans l'expression de Mycroft, mais il ne voyait pratiquement que du rouge maintenant. En toute honnêteté, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait autant. Il aurait pu faire semblant pendant un moment –même s'il était encore groggy à cause de la drogue- il aurait pu accepter le fait que Mycroft n'avait pas eu la moindre raison de croire que quelqu'un soit en danger de mort. Quelque part, la simple pensée de Mycroft l'envoyant au milieu d'un champ de mine –_littéralement_- ne se souciant même pas s'il reviendrait entier ou non, était suffisante pour le faire sortir de ses gongs.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! le coupa-t-il, vous restez tranquillement assis derrière votre gigantesque bureau, dans vos costards hors de prix et parfaitement repassés, à donner des ordre aux autres, à les traiter comme des _pions_ ! Comme des _patins_ ! Et tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est tirer les ficelles, hein ? Vous n'êtes qu'un bloc de glace, Lestrade oscilla un instant mais refusa la main de Mycroft, même Sherlock a assez de _compassion_ pour se préoccuper un tant soit peu des autres ! »

Lestrade espérait apercevoir une réaction dans le regard de l'autre. De la douleur. _Quelque chose_. Mais Mycroft était de marbre, comme toujours. Arrivé à ce point, il ne pouvait pas être plus en colère contre celui qui lui avait demandé de surveiller Sherlock, sans donner la moindre explication. L'homme avec qui il avait cru avoir construit une relation cordiale sur un respect mutuel ! Lestrade ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi blessé. Il avait besoin que Mycroft ressente ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Mycroft ne le respectait pas assez pour être honnête avec lui. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Mycroft se _fichait_ de son sort.

« Vous avez raison, les mots de Mycroft arrêtèrent instantanément Lestrade, j'étais au courant pour Baskerville. Je savais pour le champ de mine. Je savais à propos d'H.O.U.N.D »

Bouche bée, Lestrade sursauta. Une part de lui avait persisté à croire que Mycroft ignorait tout – que, quelque part, il ne savait rien. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas prévu que l'aîné des Holmes avoue tout.

« Vous… Vous saviez ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir _dit_ ? »

Mycroft haussa des épaules d'une manière un peu trop nonchalante.

« Je n'étais pas en droit de divulguer une telle information.

- Vous…, la drogue altérait ses capacités de décision et de pensée, à court de ressource, Lestrade attrapa le col de l'exaspérante et parfaite veste de Mycroft et le poussa brutalement en arrière, contre le mur. C'est un jeu pour vous ? Mycroft ne répondit pas immédiatement, Lestrade le secoua, incapable de dissimuler la pointe de panique de sa voix, est-ce que c'en est un ? »

Après un silence, Mycroft soupira. Il ne tenta pas de repousser Lestrade. Il ne tenta pas de se dégager. Tout ce qu'il fit c'est regarder l'inspecteur droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Dans son regard luisait une douceur que Lestrade ne lui connaissait pas.

« Rien de tout ça n'est un jeu pour moi. Rien de tout cela n'a été un jeu pour moi. »

Soudain, Lestrade, n'était plus sûr de savoir de quoi exactement ils étaient en train de parler. Il était troublé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait ou faisait, et savait encore moins ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était que l'odeur du costume neuf – ainsi que l'entêtante odeur de cèdre du cirage de ses chaussure- était en train de lui tourner la tête. Et pour une raison étrange, il s'en moquait. Il se fichait aussi bien de la proximité entre lui et l'aîné des Holmes, et apparemment Mycroft n'en avait rien à faire non plus. Peut-être que ça le préoccupait mais qu'il n'essayait pas de se dégager en tout cas. Lestrade ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant. La colère et l'agressivité l'avaient dirigé, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi –quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant de tirer brusquement Mycroft vers lui et de l'embrasser.

De _l'embrasser_. D'embrasser Mycroft.

Lestrade était quelqu'un de simple. Il était marié. Certes, sa femme l'avait trompé plus d'une fois, mais il n'avait jamais, ne serait -ce que _songer_, à chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'un _homme_. Mais… C'était Mycroft. Ce n'était que Mycroft. Mycroft, qui n'avait jamais montré une once d'attention pour une autre personne que son jeune frère. Mycroft, qui n'exprimait rien d'autre que du dédain pour tout le genre humain. Mycroft, qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une once d'intérêt, amoureux ou autre, pour quiconque.

Mycroft qui répondait à son baiser. Lestrade était secoué par tant d'émotions qu'il n'avait que vaguement conscience du choc que cela lui causait. Alimenté par ce qui semblait être l'acceptation de son plaisir, il le poussa contre le mur relâchant le col de sa veste pour mieux attraper sa tête, probablement un peu trop brutalement mais il s'en fichait. Mycroft était docile, il laissait faire Lestrade, et aussi plaisant que le contact fut, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité par sa passivité.

En un grognement sourd et rauque, Lestrade s'arracha à l'étreinte, laissant ses dents frôler la lèvre supérieure de Mycroft. Presque involontairement, ses lèvres continuèrent à bouger, voyageant de la nuque au coin de celles de Mycroft. Lorsque ses baisers n'obtinrent pas la réponse qu'il désirait, Lestrade utilisa ses dents. Une morsure particulièrement forte, au niveau du cou, provoqua un gémissement chez Mycroft, plus bruyant que Lestrade ne s'y était attendu. Sa bouche, en revenant sur la jugulaire de l'autre, l'inspecteur put sentir son pou et il fut presque flatté par la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur. Beaucoup plus accélérée qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Greg, laissa échapper Mycroft, Je –

- Tais-toi, marmonna Lestrade, avant de presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Mycroft. »

Cependant Mycroft ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et Lestrade s'étant presque détaché de lui, il le retourna et le poussa contre le mut à son tour.

« Ecoute. »

Mycroft ne laissait pas beaucoup d'autres choix à Lestrade, il encadrait son visage de ses bras sans lui laisser la possibilité du moindre mouvement. Sa force était impressionnante, et Lestrade se prit à imaginer à ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler débarrassé de ce foutu costume.

« J'aurai dû te dire à propos de Baskerville. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé là-bas pour te faire blesser. Si je t'ai envoyé c'est parce que tu étais la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. En qui _j'ai_ confiance. »

Sans même que Lestrade ne s'en soit rendu compte, la colère était partie. Une part de lui –la part-même qui avait confiance en Mycroft, qui avait _toujours_ eu confiance en Mycroft- le savait depuis le début. C'est pourquoi qu'il avait été plus qu'heureux d'aller à Dartmoor sur un simple mot de la part de l'aîné des Holmes. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il s'était sentit trahi, il avait été si troublé. C'est pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de se confronter à Mycroft. Et rien que pour entendre ces mots, tout ce qu'il avait traversé lui semblait en valoir la peine.

« Mycroft.

- Oui ? »

Lestrade passa fiévreusement sa langue autour de sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Mycroft. Laissant leurs souffles se mêler un instant.

« Tais-toi. »

Mycroft eut un sourire satisfait.

« Comme tu veux.»

Un moment après, Lestrade regrettait presque d'avoir insisté pour que Mycroft se taise. Celui-ci refusait de libérer ses bras, et peu importe combien leurs lèvres se touchaient, il refusait d'offrir à Lestrade le plaisir du contact avec le reste de son corps. Mycroft laissa une série de marques rouges et brulantes le long du cou jusqu'à la jugulaire de Lestrade. Frustré, l'inspecteur se contorsionna, ses halètements se déchainaient. Incapable de bouger autre chose, il captura les lèvres de Mycroft, c'était suffisant jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, dans un souffle :

« Tellement… impatient. »

Mycroft libéra ses bras, tout en continuant de déposer des marques rouges sur sa peau. Lorsque leurs bouches entrèrent à nouveau en contact, Lestrade sentit Mycroft glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les empoignant avec force. Le gémissement du policier permit) le passage à une langue, et l'aîné des Holmes profita de cette occasion. Lestrade pendant ce temps, déboutonnait cette _horrible_ et _agaçante_ veste, en un empressement à l'image de l'ardeur de leurs lèvres, et l'enleva avant de faire de même avec le nœud de cravate et la chemise.

Alors que Mycroft commençait à retirer les vêtements de Lestrade, on frappa à la porte.

« Mr Holmes ? Mr Holmes, vous avez un appel important. »

Lestrade grogna, la brume de désir se déchirait. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre d'interruption, la vieille horloge de la pièce affichait cinq heures passées. Même s'il avait été plus tôt, Mycroft aurait quand même été en service. Mycroft était _toujours_ en service.

Mycroft ne parut pas plus ravi que lui d'être ainsi interrompu. Il recula à contrecœur, récupérant ses vêtements au sol. « Un moment ! » Lestrade ne l'avait jamais vu aussi irrité –même pas par les actes de Sherlock qui lui procuraient quelques sensations fortes de temps en temps. Cela flatta un peu son ego de savoir qu'il pouvait être capable de perturber autant Mycroft.

« Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille alors, fit l'inspecteur. »

Lestrade reboutonna sa chemise, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible, comme s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de coucher avec Mycroft Holmes dans les locaux du gouvernement.

« Greg. »

Comment Mycroft pouvait-il retrouver aussi rapidement son calme ? Lestrade n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Avec amusement il songea au fait que l'autre homme devrait trouver un moyen de cacher son cou pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. La seule chose que lui devrait faire, c'était remonter son écharpe.

« Un diner. Ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une requête. Une à laquelle Lestrade était ravi d'accéder. Mycroft quitta son masque de sérieux, un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres.

« Je ferai en sorte de ne recevoir aucun appel important. »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lestrade ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Microft Holmes, ce qui incluait plus qu'un simple diner. Il était au courant des sentiments de Mycroft alors qu'il l'avait presque envoyé se faire tuer il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

Certaines choses valaient la peine de risquer sa vie pour elles.

* * *

><p><em>Toute review sera appréciée, :D N'hésitez pas !<em>


End file.
